


Bitching

by Nyuko_Usagi



Series: The Bottoms and Sasha [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, IT"S KINDA LONG SORRY!, It was really hard trying to end this thing, It's somewhat plotted?, M/M, So um y'all should know by now this is a modern Au, enjoy ig, text chat, they basically just have a really long convo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyuko_Usagi/pseuds/Nyuko_Usagi
Summary: Armin is a bit nervous about using the group chat, but he learns to be a little be more comfortable as everyone bitches more.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart x Hitch Dreyse, EreMika????, Eremin???, Reibert, Springles, Yumikuri - Relationship, jeanmarco - Relationship
Series: The Bottoms and Sasha [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098509
Kudos: 9





	Bitching

**Author's Note:**

> So um this is pretty damn long sorry about that. Or not maybe you don't think it's long at all! I hope you enjoy this post. I'm really trying to get that fourth chapter out it's so close to done I'm just not feeling very motivated. I dunno man. Enjoy this in the meantime.

**📚 So um… I’m kinda nervous about using this chat.**

**☠ What are you nervous about?**

**📚 It’s just…. I don’t want to be needy or weird.**

**💖 This chat is literally being about needy and weird Armin.**

**☠ Yeah you can bitch about anything.**

**📚 I don’t know how I feel about that.**

**💖 Is it because people you don’t know as well are in here?**

**📚 Well a little bit...**

**🦄 What are we talking about?**

**🦄 Oh yeah. Dude don’t be nervous. If you want to complain that u broke a finger nail dats cool.**

**📚 R-really?**

**☠ Like we’re saying just bitch. Everyone will just nod.**

**📚 You’re not being serious right?**

**🥔 We bitching today, because Connie did something I’d like to bitch about!**

**☠ I mean...**

**📚 I-**

**💖 Shoot. Maybe it will teach Arlert here a lesson.**

**🥔 Lit so I was just chilling with Connie at Ymir’s place and he throws a fucking lemon at me!**

**🦄 Wtf**

**🥔 IKR!**

**☠ 🤣**

**🥔 So like then I’m like DUDE YOU HIT ME IN DA EYE! He just like oh sorry my bad wanna make lemonade?**

**💖 Wow.**

**🦄 You should have thrown the lemon back. Hit him in the balls lmao**

**📚 So this is just normal?**

**☠ Yep! You just gotta let go man~**

**🥔 I’m boutta let go!**

**📚 I see so having a chat to bitch in and have fun…. Relieves stress chemicals….**

**🦄 I mean yeah IG…**

**🥔 I swear dude! I still made lemonade with him tho….**

**💖 haha oh brother.**

**🥔 Speaking of bitching you guys never explained**

**🦄 Who? Explain what?**

**🥔 Armin and Eren never explained how they new each others positions….**

**☠ Oh yeah…. that….**

**📚 Um…**

**💖 You gotta spill.**

**📚 I admit I’m not as straight edged as you all thought.**

**🥔 U do drugs?**

**📚 WHAT!? NO!**

**🥔 Oh.**

**🦄 So explain guys..**

**🕊 Something happening?**

**🕊 Oh yes please explain! Are u 2 in a secret relationship?**

**☠ What? No.**

**🎈 Mikasa saw chat bubble whats happening?**

**☠ Okay so uh…. When it’s late at night and your drunk you start talking about personal things…**

**📚 And um… one of those topics just happened to be sex….**

**💖 That’s it?**

**🥔 Wow….**

**🦄 Wait, wait when does Armin ever get drunk?**

**🎈 Oh so this is what happens after test weeks? Oh… I understand now.**

**☠ 👀**

**🕊 I’m still confused please explain.**

**☠ Okay so after a test week me and Armin go get drunk as fuck and just uh… hang out together for the night.**

**🥔 You’re making this seem oddly suspicious…**

**📚 I promise me and Eren have never done that!**

**💖 Whatever you say.**

**☠ And that’s how we know each others positions.**

**🕊 Because of drunk talk? I mean okay I can believe that.**

**📚 I still feel like this is kind of um… personal to talk about.**

**🦄 I mean it is. It really is, but were all friends here.**

**🎈 I think when things get too personal we’ll stop. Right guys?**

**💖 Yeah, yeah definitely.**

**🕊 Yeah. I mean everyone draws the lines somewhere. Like sure we bitch but were not going to give each other like a deep erotic paragraph of our “certain” experiences.**

**☠ Yeah I mean. Privacy is still entitled.**

**📚 O-oh okay….**

**📚 Um so if we’re free to bitch… Can I bitch about something?**

**☠ Yeah totally! Just go at it!**

**📚 Um well I tripped over my shoelace the other day. They just keep coming undone and it’s so annoying.**

**📚 Like geese catch a fucking break. I just want to walk in peace please.**

**💖 Damn**

**📚 Like sweet lord this is the third bloody lip this month. I’ll tell you what I’m about to go back to straps!**

**🦋 Are u talking about loose shoelaces?**

**📚 Yeah ugh so annoying.**

**🦋 OMG SAME! Like damn give me a break! Ur just walking and BAM! Bloody lip!**

**🥔Wow like twinning… I always wear boots so can’t relate.**

**🦄 You don’t know to tie them so the don’t come undone?**

**🕊 You just double knot them! I mean I usually wear flats but you know nothing beats a pair of sketchers on a run!**

**🎈 Yeah sketchers are nice. Also like And1 God I love those shoes.**

**☠ Yeah And1 is the shit! All these dumbasses overpaying for like Yeezy’s some shit.**

**📚 Wait I double knot but it still comes undone!**

**🦋 Yeah! I’m telling u we got like butter on our laces or something!**

**🦄 How do you double knot and it doesn’t work?**

**🦋 I dunno I wear timbs, I just put a piece of tape on the knot or tuck the laces in.**

**💖 Yo timbs are nice af tho. I just wear regular hiking shoes. I also have like some moccasin boots.**

**🕊 Oh I had a pair of moccasin flats when I was in 6th grade!**

**📚 Oh I still have moccasin flats. They’re nice right!**

**🕊 Yes! Although get kind of itchy.**

**🦄 Like shoes are shoes in my opinion.**

**🦄 Except clogs… clogs are weird.**

**📚 One time I had to wear clogs when I visited Amsterdam.**

**🥔 Yo u went 2 amsterdam?**

**📚 I was visiting some distance relatives. Um me and my cousins went to some festival. There was some clog dancing thing.**

**💖 lmao**

**☠ Wait not all shoes are the same! WDYM Kirschtein?**

**🦄 I mean like sneakers.**

**☠ Bruh that is not true!**

**🦋 You can’t look me in the eye and tell me sketchers is the same as some jays**

**🦄 I dunno man. I mean as long as they’re comfortable and look decent I’m good.**

**☠ I mean I guess but I still don’t agree all sneakers are the same.**

**🎈 Like converse really is different than Nike or Sketchers.**

**💖 Converse still nice tho. And like Vans. Not a VSCO but like damn those are comfortable.**

**📚 I like that they don’t have laces.**

**🎈 I thought Vans had laces?**

**🕊 The slip on ones don’t**

**🦄 Wait guys I just had like a brain pop**

**🥔 Oooooh what is it!?**

**🦄 you know how we’re all just weirdly talking about shoes? What if we just go in the main group chat and resume out convo. You think that would weird out the tops?**

**💖 I dunno. I don’t think they’d be that weirded out**

**🕊 Like maybe at first.**

**🦋 Maybe they won’t notice anything at all.**

**🎈 Yeah like why do they need to know? This our convo.**

**🥔 Yeah I don’t think they’d really be like wtf? For very long**

**📚 Yeah…**

**🦄 You’re right. You’re right.**

**☠ Never thought I’d ever say this but slow down with the pranks Horseface**

**🦄 Yeah…**

**🎈 Wait! Have you guys seen those crazy fashion shoes!?**

**🕊 Well I’d assume you have as a major in fashion.**

**🦄 Like those armadillo high heels Gaga wore? Oh damn. Pls no.**

**📚 OMG wait! Or like the octopus tentacle high heels!**

**☠ Omg yeah! Lmao**

**🦋 Anyone remember the glass shoes. The like high top shoes.**

**🦄 YES! Dear god those things actually scared me. Could you imagine walking in those and then you hear a loud shatter and in a split second you fall to the ground!**

**🕊 *shutters***

**🥔 Glass shoes honestly sound really gross.**

**☠ Cinderella gone wrong oop**

**💖 Imagine there’s just like glass stuck in her foot. Blood everywhere. Damn.**

**🎈 omg I need a canvas! I need a canvas!**

**🦄 I purpose a challenge Whoever paints/draws the best bloody glass foot whatever cinderella wins…. I dunno some pride.**

**🎈 i bet my dessert!**

**🦄 What’s ur dessert?**

**🎈 Lava cake and ice cream, what’s urs? If it’s good we have a deal?**

**🥔 wow.**

**🦄 I have some caramel chocolate flan.**

**🦋 omg his flan is so good~ I don’t know who taught him to cook but damn.**

**🎈 …. deal**

**☠ Well then…**

**💖 Since I gave u the inspiration I’m the judge.**

**🕊 I have an art eye can I be a judge too?**

**💖 Sure why not?**

**🕊 Yay!**

**📚 So wait you can bake too? I thought it was just cooking.**

**🦄 What can I say I’m full of surprises.**

**🥔 So were you tho one who made those bomb ass cake pops at christmas last year?**

**🦋 No that was me… um thnx?**

**🦄 I made the trifle… Yeah only a few people ate that….**

**🕊 It was very good!**

**🎈 Agreed! I saw it and was like “that’s my desert.”**

**🦄 Well thnx**

**📚 So who taught you to cook?**

**🦄 The housekeeper. She’s so nice. And y’know grand maman always knows a few things.**

**☠ Grand what?**

**🦄 Grand maman c’mon Jaeger basic french! pick it up! lets go!**

**🕊 He means his grandmother Eren.**

**☠ Oh okay...**

**💖 It’s okay to be smooth brain**

**☠ HEY!**

**🦋 Um so you never thought about pursuing cooking as a career?**

**🥔 Yeah u haven’t?**

**🦄 I mean everyone in the family kinda does it? It’s more of a hobby.**

**🦋 Understandable**

**📚 So wait. But I’ve only ever seen you cook like stirfry and like basic American cuisine like grilled cheese. What do you make? HOW MANY THINGS CAN YOU MAKE?**

**🦄 I’m a college student first of all. Ain’t nobody got time to waste a fuckton of money on food.**

**🦄 Second off…. A lot.**

**☠ I’m astonished**

**🦄 Just do the cooking by the book**

**🎈 Or else it’ll end up crazy~**

**💖 I yield please no lazy town references!**

**🥔 Gotta do the cooking by the book!**

**🎈 Now come on don’t be lazy!~**

**📚 That cake did look crazy though!**

**🦄 I know right. Not to mention there would be a huge imbalance of flavors! You have what? A vanilla cake and a chocolate cake! Then vanilla frosting. And I think inside there was strawberry frosting!**

**🦋 Yeah then they went and decorated it with lollipops and candy!**

**🦄 That’s just a fuckton of sugar.**

**☠ Making my way downtown to the dentist office!**

**🎈 Den neh deh dah dah!**

**☠ I got cavities!**

**🎈 Den neh deh dah dah!**

**☠ Oh shit that bill!**

**📚 And all for what? A cake that taste like zero calorie sweetener, old whipped cream, and melted carpet candy.**

**🦋 You guys really are three peas in a pod.**

**🦄 Mom.**

**🦋 I will cry.**

**🕊 Okay but I can see how that’s a lot of sugar. ALTHOUGH it’s a kids show.**

**🥔 Yeah I mean like that would look pretty cool to a little kid.**

**🕊 Yeah.**

**🦄 Still is a lot of sugar and bad flavors.**

**📚 Well what a good sounding cake to you?**

**🦄 Well Marco would totally flame me for saying this but uh Vanilla bean.**

**🕊 Sorry not sorry but that’s lame.**

**☠ Yeah BORRRRRING!**

**🦄 I”M NOT FINISHED!**

**🎈 …**

**🦄 A vanilla bean cake is nice and light. So now I can add things to it! Anything I want! So depending on how I’m feeling I can change it! Vanilla bean goes with just about anything so chocolate frosting BAM! Chocolate frosting! I want vanilla frosting bam!**

**🦋 ooh that is true. Vanilla is versatile.**

**🦄 Yeah exactly! Or hey maybe I don’t want frosting maybe I want french style glaze. Maybe I want meringue! Put some fresh fruit on that!**

**📚 How insightful.**

**🦄 Maybe it’s supposed to be a richer tasting cake! So put some salted carmel whip on that. Maybe some turtles. I dunno it depends. Vanilla bean is alway so versatile. But What I usually go for is Vannila bean cake with chocolate ganache, blackberries and cinnamon. Marco say’s that’s not how it works but whatever.**

**🦋 I mean it’s not… that would be multiple cakes.**

**🎈 ngl that sounds pretty good.**

**💖 ikr**

**☠ Black berries and cinnamon?**

**🦄 It’s sounds werid but it’s real nice**

**🥔 You put turtle meat on a cake!?**

**🦋 No Sasha turtles are chocolate coated caramel pretzels.**

**🥔 Oh.**

**🥔 That sounds really yummy does the store sell them?**

**🕊 Yeah… Should be in the candy isle or the baking isle if not try the snack isle.**

**🥔 Thnx! I’m gonna go buy some turtles bye!**

**🦄 Uh bye?**

**📚 Good bye Sasha!**

**🦋 Bye!**

**🎈Goodbye.**

**☠ Bye!**

**💖 cya…**

**🦋So wait you’ve made a cake before right?**

**🦄 Yeah… Not really something I prefer to make tho.**

**🎈 Oh really?**

**🎈 Oh btw I’m about halfway done with this sketch.**

**🦄 ALREADY!?**

**🎈 chop chop.**

**💖 Oop.**

**🎈 It’s a little tool called talk to text.**

**☠ lmao get rekt**

**🦄 Aw shit I should just use that 2.**

**📚 Um so I have another question.**

**🦄 Shoot.**

**📚 If baking cake isn’t something you prefer. Wait no scratch that. What do you like to make?**

**🦄 Um I like to cook stir fry as you already know. But out of French dishes I don’t know ravioli is fun to make. So are crapes but at the same time it’s like disarming a bomb. Mac and cheese goes with 3am like milk and cookies. Pasta salad is interesting.**

**☠ I can’t believe you just said pasta salad was interesting 🤣**

**🦋 Do you realize how many fucking types of pasta salad exsist? It’s could give a man a heart attack.**

**🦄 I also like to make pudding. Sorry if that’s basic. Layered desserts are interesting to me. Thus the trifle. Everything I’ve ever make it’s all cut, stir, flip. Something like that. I like to make things that have variety.**

**🕊 Wait isn’t Marco italian? Can he cook?**

**🦄 Don’t make me laugh. The guys couldn’t cook if his life depended on it. The most decent thing he can make from scratch is pasta. I mean like plain noodles. And that’s if he doesn’t slice his finger halfway through the process.**

**☠ Pffft. So what you like do it all for him huh?**

**🦄 Well not really… One time I got him to cook something with me and uh the pan caught on fire. He’s such of goof.**

**🦋 I can only imagine the situation lolz**

**💖 Wow what a romantic time….**

**🦄 And it was. And it was. 😌**

**🕊 🤭**

**📚 Whoa this conversation drifted from lemons to shoes to cooking.**

**🎈 The power of words.**

**📚 Indeed.**

**🕊 hm… One time I tried to make ice cream. I can’t say it was the best.**

**☠ Oh boy what happened?**

**🕊 Well it was May of I think 2013 and I had an ice cream mixing bowl. So I left it in the freezer over night and the next day I followed to directions and I put whatever I wanted in it. Yeah um don’t put too much vanilla or you’ll hate yourself.**

**🎈 SO wait did you try again?**

**💖 Yeah I mean that’s one failed attempt.**

**🦋 Oh wait is this the story of uh… the soda ice cream?**

**🕊 What can I say Ymir talks.**

**📚 Wait what?**

**☠ Soda ice cream?**

**🕊 Yeah so that was nasty. Ymir washed the bowl for me and we put it back in the freezer. The next day we try again. But this time we put squirt in it. If you don’t know what squirt is it’s grapefruit soda. It mixed and since I was too scared Ymir tastes it, she said it was good.**

**🕊 I taste it. It needed something so then we spend all this time trying to fix it and what do you know grapefruit soda ice cream. It was good.**

**💖 Grapefruit ice cream? Well don’t knock it till you try it IG.**

**🎈 It sounds interesting.**

**🕊 It is February maybe later in the month we could make ice cream!**

**🦄 Yeah maybe.**

**📚 That could be fun!**

**☠ Yeah I’m in if it happens.**

**🦋 Remember that ice cream parlor we went to as kids Annie?**

**💖 With the blueberry ice cream that kept me up at night yeah I remember.**

**🦋 I remember as soon as it opened in the spring we’d run as fast as we could until we got there. And then out of breath we’d tell them what we wanted handing them all the money in our pockets.**

**📚 That sound like a basic movie plot.**

**💖 Well the difference is we ran down an empty country road until we got past the gas station and there was this intersection that all the buses went down to get to the school. If you walk (we ran) about a half a mile past that they’res this little ice cream shop.**

**🕊 Wow all that distance for ice cream?**

**🦋 Hey at the time it was the only special thing in our lives!**

**🦄 Damn that makes me feel guilty.**

**📚 Rip basic movie plot then.**

**🦋 When did we stop going there? 10th grade?**

**💖 No I think it was 11th. Somewhere around there.**

**🕊 Wait why would you stop going?**

**💖 Because this idiot fell in love.**

**🦋 Hey rude! You act like I left you in the dark or something!**

**💖 Mn well I mean. Reiner was pretty annoying.**

**☠ 👀**

**🦋 Was?**

**💖 Like his annoying-ness has gone down by a few points.**

**🦄 wow…**

**🎈 Gotta say he can be obnoxious.**

**💖 Just makes me wanna slap my face.**

**🕊 Oh no don’t do that!**

**🎈 Okay I’m painting now.**

**🦄 My sketch is almost done, I’m going to use colored pencils though.**

**🕊 Oh boy! I’m so excited to see what they make.**

**☠ ngl I forgot all about that.**

**🦋 Hehe same tho.**

**📚 Well um this has been really nice guys! Thanks for you’re time. I think I’m going to go study now though. Big test in a few days!**

**☠ Shit which place should we go this time?**

**📚 Well it’s February lets just get some wine and go somewhere to chill out.**

**☠ Lit.**

**🕊 But wait they’res like a million different kinds of wine!**

**🦄 You can never go wrong with red wine. So classic.**

**🎈 True, true.**

**💖 I dunno pinot gris hit the spot for me.**

**📚 Uh… I don’t know Eren you pick. 😉**

**☠ Cheap chardonnay it is.**

**🦋 The fact that you just read him like that…**

**🎈 A bestfriend always knows.**

**☠ 👌🏻**

**🕊 I dunno my gaydar’s ticking a little.**

**🦋 Same.**

**📚 It’s really not like that. Anyways bye guys!**

**☠ And he’s gone!**

**🦄 You sure you ain’t an item?**

**☠ Pretty sure I’m single dude.**

**🎈 All the single ladies! All the single ladies! All the single ladies! Now put your hands up! Yeah if you like it then you should of put a ring on it!**

**💖 Can you get any more cultured?**

**🎈 Possibly 🤷🏻‍♀️**

**🦋 More like all the single Erens lmao**

**🎈 Hey I’m single too.**

**🦋 Oh right… uh all the single…. People? THat don’t roll off the tongue the same**

**🦋 Uh Eren you’re a woman now.**

**☠ Oh… wonderful.**

**🎈😆**

**🦄 Hey Bertholdt who’s turn is it to buy dinner I forgot.**

**🦋 Uh I think it’s Reiner’s turn. Yesterdays was yours.**

**🦄 Ah right right so that means tomorrow it’s your turn.**

**🦋 Yep.**

**🕊 S Y S T E M .**

**🎈Bam**

**☠ Bam**

**💖 Wow amazing.**

**🕊 Soooooooo….**

**☠ Man this conversation died like snap!**

**💖 ikr**

**💖 Well um. When you finish those pieces just let me know. I’m gonna go read or something.**

**🕊 Looks like it’s just me and you Eren!**

**☠ Yep.**

**🦋 I didn’t go anywhere!**

**☠ Oh.**

**🕊 Sorry Bertholdt!**

**🎈 Hey I’m still here!**

**☠ Yeah but you and horseface are working.**

**🦄 Got a point.**

**🎈 🙄**

**🦄 How do you send emojis?**

**🎈 You just do.**

**☠ So uh… How was ur day Historia?**

**🕊 Oh it was good. Uh it rained today so I got to stomp around like a kid outside again.**

**🕊 How was yours?**

**☠ ngl kinda boring. I don’t really like rainy days. I’ve just been sorta restless.**

**🕊 Aw that’s not good. Hopefully once we all get off here you have something to do. Isn’t there a test coming up?**

**☠ I don’t take biology. It’s so strange having nothing to do in college. You’re always busy and then once you get all caught up… BAM! Emptiness.**

**🦋 Don’t you think emptiness is a little bit dramatic of a word?**

**☠ Yeah okay maybe a little.**

**🦋 Then again I never really know the feeling of having no work to do.**

**🕊 Really? Poor baby!**

**🦋 It’s not so bad, I mean we come to school to work. As long as I get a break I’m fine.**

**🦄 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**🦋 NOt just that! Ajhdkfhxmjdkf**

**☠ Wait what?**

**🕊 Uhhhhh changing the subject! Um Sasha brought up last years Christmas party! I mean it was only two months ago.**

**☠ Two months is a long time in my opinion. Anyways Valentines day is coming up. What do you guys plan on doing?**

**🦋 Probably a regular ol’ dinner date.**

**☠ You sound disappointed by that. At least you have somebody.**

**🦋 That’s true. I mean I am grateful I just want to do something exciting.**

**☠ Well then why don’t you take Reiner out instead. Y’know surprise him.**

**🕊 Yeah! That’s a good idea!**

**🦋 Me surprise him? I dunno guys**

**☠ Well you said you we’re bored.**

**☠ I dunno what are you gonna do Historia?**

**🕊 hm maybe a party and then spend some alone time with Ymir. Maybe we’ll go to see the holiday lights!**

**☠ Oh yeah they do change that for valentines day!**

**🕊 Maybe we’ll go somewhere else who knows!? 😊**

**☠ What about u Kirschtein? What are u doing for valentines day?**

**🦄 Eh I dunno. Probably something “incredibly dorky” as Marco describes it.**

**🦋 bark bark bark**

**🦄 What?**

**🦋 Nothing just typing.**

**🦄 Oh**

**☠ lmao**

**🕊 ngl that’s kind of cute. So is your top going to sweep you off your feet? Or do you have something planned?**

**🦄 I dunno. Uh I’ll probably make something.**

**🦄Oh! I got it! I’ll make crepes for breakfast.**

**🕊 That sounds fun!**

**🦋 It’s gonna be so weird to get up and only have Reiner there.**

**🦄 You bet.**

**☠ OOF!**

**🕊 What about you Mikasa what are you doing for valentines day? Got anyone special?**

**🎈 … Um.**

**🎈 I was going to treat myself to cannoli…**

**🎈 And then maybe visit the graveyard.**

**🦄 The W H A T ?**

**🦋 #Egdykasa**

**🎈 There’s nothing wrong with leaving flowers for the dead.**

**☠ Yeah I mean you go there every V-day**

**☠ Is your love dead or something**

**🎈 😑😒 that joke was tasteless Eren.**

**🕊 You are going to come to the party right!?**

**🎈 Maybe.**

**🦋 We gotta solid maybe ladies and gents!**

**🕊 Hehe. Hey guys like speaking in general here. Whos the one person you’d want to spend valentines day with?**

**🦋 That’s easy Reiner.**

**🦄 Marco who else?**

**☠ Hm I dunno… One person? Geese thats tough.**

**🎈 My mother.**

**☠ U miss her don’t u?**

**🎈 Yes…**

**☠ Hm If I had to spend it with one person… I dunno… I don’t know.**

**🦋 Too many to pick from**

**☠ Yeah… #polystruggles**

**🕊 If I had to pick one person you all know it would be Ymir.**

**🦋 Sure do.**

**🎈 I’ve got the base of this painting done. It’s gonna be a few more hours though.**

**🦄 Ha! I don’t have to wait for anything to dry!**

**🎈 It’s not a speed competition.**

**🦄 Oh. Right.**

**☠ lmao**

**🦋 How many times have you typed that?**

**☠ I dunno a lot…**

**🦋 sigh welp um I’m getting really bored and I have studing to do so cya later?**

**🕊 Goodbye Bertholdt!**

**☠ cya man**

**🎈 Goodbye.**

**🦄 Uh bye?**

**🕊 Why do you put a question mark?**

**🦄 We live in the same dorm. He’s like right across the hall.**

**🕊 Oh.**

**☠ Ey wait! Wait!**

**🕊 What?**

**☠ Historia I know I brushed it off but do you have the video from the christmas party? I never saw it?**

**🕊 I’ll send it to u.**

**☠ Thnx!**

**🦄 You never saw that? Legit new years me and Marco watched it with his sister. (wasn’t a good idea.)**

**☠ Well how old is his sister?**

**🦄 Uhhh she’s 8**

**☠ Ohohohoh damn! DAAAAAAYMN!**

**🎈 Reiner and Bertholdt reminded me of an old couple.**

**🕊 I mean…**

**🎈 Not like super old! Just you know. Old.**

**🦄 The sugar and spice thing was way too corny.**

**💖 Are we talking about Bertholdt and Reiner’s married couple like relationship.**

**🎈 Yeah 😏**

**💖 Oh yeah the christmas party legit I remember omg…**

**🦄 The sugar and spice thing?**

**💖 Yeah! It’s so…. Old married couple…**

**☠ Yeah I remember Bertl tried to kiss him but he like turned his head! And he’s just like “Hey…” OMFG!**

**💖 He just tries again and it’s like “Hey…”**

**🕊 And then Reiner makes this really cheesy but sweet joke. What was it again?**

**🦄 He’s like “Sugar.” Bertl is just a fucking mood rolling his eyes! 🤣🤣🤣**

**🕊 He goes along with it anyways and says “Spice… I need everything nice.”**

**🕊 And it’s just a peck! It was really cute though.**

**☠ Simp.**

**🕊 I AM NOT!**

**🕊 EREN!**

**💖 Like okay… it was kinda a cute…. But ulgh.**

**🦄 Yeah I mean they seem like a mom and a dad. Who ships their parents? Like oof.**

**🕊 Well my parents were assholes so.**

**💖 I mean my dad’s not that bad. Only god knows who my mother is.**

**☠ She speaks truth tho.**

**☠ I met her dad and he immediately jumped to “is this your fiance” like bitch excuse me!?**

**🦄 I mean that’s not too bad. After multiple attempts of that I can see how it would get annoying though.**

**🕊 No after I said no he was like “then why is he here?” I was so offended. My mom was just passed out drunk on the couch like damn.**

**💖 Whoa so wait what happened?**

**☠ I told him I was her friend and she just wanted me to meet him he threw his eyebrows up and went “friend?”**

**☠ Like bitch you know your daughter has friends right?**

**🦄 Holy shit.**

**🕊 Omg yeah! He like didn’t believe Eren was my friend! He thought I was lying about not being in a relationship with him!**

**☠ Ugh so annoying🙄**

**🎈 I’m just glad you didn’t knock his lights out.**

**☠ Hun y’know I was outta there so fast 💅🏻**

**🕊 I think after that we just went to a bar.**

**☠ Yeah it was that pub place we all go to.**

**🦄 Ain’t no place like St. Maria’s dude~**

**☠ Agreed Horseface agreed.**

**💖 I dunno what I would of done. I’d probably walk away but also I’d want to sweep his leg.**

**🕊 Psh he still thinking I live in the dormitory. Just wait till I graduate y’all.**

**🎈 The real tiger will show huh?**

**🕊 Nah dragon. I breathe fire. Ymir would agree.**

**💖 Spicy~**

**☠ U go girl get that degree! Piece of paper bby gimme a job.**

**💖 I like this side of you…**

**🎈 Don’t encourage him. He’ll start painting his nails again.**

**🦄 What?**

**☠ Pink looks good on me thank you very much!**

**🕊 Oh my my gosh! I remember it was like what? High school? He came and sat down during lunch. His nails were a shimmery pink color.**

**🕊 Super cute btw.**

**☠ Thnx**

**🎈 Please PLEASE stop encouraging him!**

**☠ Ur just jealous girl~**

**💖 oh my god 😂**

**🦄 What did you like uh wear victoria secret body spray? LMAO**

**☠ No….**

**🕊 I’m getting really tired guys I think i’m gonna go take a nap.**

**☠ Bye!**

**💖 cya ‘round**

**🎈 Goodbye.**

**🦄 sweet dreams IG**

**☠ Oh hey Annie’s here tho. What are u doing for valentines day?**

**💖 Uh… taking a bath… duh.**

**☠ wdym taking a bath?**

**💖 With hitch. And alcohol.**

**🎈 Don’t get too drunk it would be a shame if you drowned.**

**💖 Don’t worry I wouldn’t let that happen.**

**💖 Besides things don’t get exciting till the bathrobes are on.**

**☠ oop**

**🎈 And you’re doing this in our dorm?**

**💖 Uh no. I have standards. We’ll probably go to some hotel.**

**☠ Oooh~ Is there a love doctor?**

**🎈 Ew I’m having flashbacks.**

**☠ What?**

**🎈 I remember one Valentines day your parents thought everyone was gone. But I spend Valentines day alone so I was home. Ew…. Your dad called himself the love doctor…. Oof**

**☠ That’s hilarious! I’ll have to make a joke about that sometime!**

**🎈 I think it’s better if they don’t know I heard the beginning of there special V-day “ritual”.**

**🦄 You label it like it was some weird cult sacrifice thing…**

**🎈 Well I mean I was the goth kid in high school. Those are just the words I use. AWait no that sounds wrong. I don’t use ritual in my daily life I promise.**

**💖 Well a ritual can be a good thing. It’s used in some medical terms right?**

**☠ “The love doctor”~**

**🎈 S T O P .**

**💖 Oops… Pffft 🤣**

**🦄 Okay but she has a point. Like when you take special night meds sometimes it’s called a nightly ritual. Or like bath meditation stuff to relieve stress.**

**💖 Yeah what Jean said. That’s what I meant.**

**🦄 Alright my base is done guys! Now to do all the important editing! Looks pretty cool though ngl.**

**🎈 I’m still waiting for the base to dry.**

**🦄 You didn’t use oil paint did you!?**

**🎈 No I’m using acrylics not the best to use but it will dry fast.**

**🥔 Whoa you guys are still chatting?**

**🎈 Hey Sasha.**

**🥔 Howdy! I got my turtles! They’re so yummy!**

**☠ Awesome! Well now that you’re here what are you doing for Valentines day?**

**🥔 What better way to celebrate then to have a feast! Connie buys half I buy half!**

**💖 Wow how can you afford that?**

**🥔 Because um… I have money?**

**🦄 I have questions…. But I’m not going to ask them.**

**☠ SO wait kind of feast? Like gas station snack? Fast food? Are you actually going to cook something?**

**🥔 Why are you so interested in all this in the first place? Aren’t you single?**

**☠ I’m just bored that’s all. It’s a good conversation starter!**

**🥔 Alright that’s fair. Ohhhhh I could ask my dad for some pork ribs. Make some yummy pulled bbq pork oooooh~**

**💖 Ask your dad?**

**🥔 My family owns butchery!**

**💖 That explains all the money.**

**🥔 🤷🏻‍♀️**

**☠ Welp um I just got invited to go kite flying I’m out ✌🏻**

**🥔 I- I- just got back…**

**💖 Welp look at the bright side we can watch Dowton Abbey now.**

**🥔 Oh heeeeeeell yas I’m down! Come over to my room!**

**💖 Lit. Cya guys.**

**🎈 Bye.**

**🦄 Cya in a few hours.**


End file.
